Star Guardian
by TJYoshi88
Summary: A diary viewed story about a koopa who is also known as a Star Reaper going on a mission in Yoshian Archipelago. R&R plz.


**Please note that the Yoshian idea is based off a friend of mine (Gamefreak38). The characters in this chapter is copyright to me. I got permission from my friend to do this story. **

** Star Guardian:**

** Chapter 1:**

** Origin**

…………

Yoshian Archipelago, a large amount of islands which is owned by many Yoshis for many, many years. It's located in the southern part of the world, in the middle of the Great Ocean. But as years goes by, the evil of the land been want to conquer it due to its great value. It's much unknown on what their main goal is. Mostly, they always fail cause of a group called The Yoshian Guardians. It's also unknown on how many guardians there are exactly here at Yoshian Archipelago.

Many Guardians have their own title on what their mostly good at and/or on what they mainly are such as, a red Yoshi who can do fire bending from birth on which makes it 'The Yoshian Guardian of Fire'.

……

Harbor Greenwood, a beautiful small harbor village that sat on the southwest corner of the archipelago. There, outside of the village is a small lodge which owned by a blue winged Yoshi. Photos are everywhere on an office desk of the Yoshi and a black, vicious, huge monster also known as a Koopa. The Yoshi is holding onto the arms of the Koopa as they're smiling in the photo. There, right by the photo, is an old looking black diary, with a golden star symbol on front, that looks it's about to fade away completely. The little book looks like it contains info and daily personal life.

…………

**Year X, Day X**

I feel like that I've lived around this world like for over 500 years, but I do know it's impossible for me to live off that long, or to anyone. I never do know my real age but mostly people say that I've looked like a 30 year old Koopa. I've been thinking a lot during my time that maybe it is possible for me to live that long for that I am a Star Reaper, which turns out that I've been cursed.I never thought of me buying this book here from the local store, but I thought I should just so I can pass time. I don't really mind of someone does reads it, unless it's someone I really trust.

To those who are new to this world also known as Star World, on what a Star Reaper really is. It's our job to capture lost souls of the Mushroom World, and bring them here to put them in judgment considering if they are good or bad. And our job is also to grant wishes in the stars, and do missions in worlds to make sure nothing happens.

I don't really know how it all started but I do remember that there was a lot of training from my mentor who was also known as my father. I've never known my mother and even if I do ask father that question on who is it. He never does answer it; he usually gives out an off-topic quote that replace as an answer. I figure it's best for me not to know the answer.

Now, I know everyone thinks that most fathers with a proud title like a 10th degree Star Reaper are a bunch of great men. But I should tell you mine. My father was really a hard person to talk to. Mostly, he's just plain fully quiet. Whenever I've tried something to make him proud when I was little, he never cracked a smile. But I can always scent that he's proud of me on the inside. I loved him dearly as much as he loved me, as he was the one who've raised me. And I also know that we're related real close that he's my father because we both have a star-shape birthmark on our left eye.

By the time I was an older teen, he went off for a top-secret mission from the office. And he never did come back. During the time I was in training with other trainee on studying the different worlds in geography class.I found out few days later on what's taking him so long after hearing from one of his friends. But including them, they don't even know what kind of mission it really is. So after that, I lived off raising myself. I do get lonely at times, but I'm pretty much used to that by now cause in school, almost everyone walks away from me because I look scary. I know that I'm a black Koopa with a spike shell on my back, white horns and black hair. Few of Father's friends came by to visit me to ease off the loneliness, which is nice of them to do so. It did help few times, but I'm starting to like to live alone.

After Graduation, I finally got my degree for becoming a Star Reaper. Few days later, I got my uniform and my weapon which is a nice looking scythe. And here on today, I am now a 9th degree Star Reaper.

**Year X, Day X**

Well, here I go again. I never thought of me writing this book for another chapter. I can say it's been few days since I've last wrote this book. I've been really busy. But today, something just happen that I never thought of it would. So I thought I should write it out.

Today, I got a letter from the office that I got promoted to a 10th degree and assigned as in a request from an anonymous. But I can say it's only going to be for a short time or a bit longer for it to reveal itself on whom is it to send out a request like this. My mission is I'm suppose to watch over someone secretly as in don't let no one to see me and collect information about this 'someone'. It's also said that this 'someone' is very special for the near future. By the sound of this mission, it's like studying on Shy Guys on what do they do on their basic daily life and such. Along with the mail, are a key and a map for something? Well it's pretty late for me to stay up. I need to get some sleep for the next day to get this mission started.

**Year X, Day X**

I guess I can call myself lucky. I figure that I can use this diary as my data book about this 'someone' I've mention earlier. As I'm writing this, I'm on my way in a train that travels one world to another. As I've read my order. It said I have to go to the Yoshian Archipelago. I've heard rumors about that place. One is that it's one of the great spots to take a vacation. And there's a large group called The Yoshian Guardians. From what I heard, each island has only one guardian to guard. Which seems impossible for one little yoshi to guard a large island. Maybe I can find out on what they really are by exploring some islands.

As I made it to the island, I'm in a harbor village just in the southwestern side of the Yoshian Archipelago chart. Somehow it's raining real badly at night, so it's a good think I'm wearing a hood. As I've started looking around the village, there is hardly anyone outside. No farmers, regulars or anyone. Well I can't blame myself on how bad the rain is. But as walk out of the village, I've notice a hooded yoshi-look figure with a star shape on the back, and she appears to be holding a basket that is cover in a blanket.I quickly hid myself in a bush, so she won't notice me. She walks up a house just up on a hill. I secretly follow her to know on what she is doing. Then she places the basket by the front door when she got there and looks real closely in the basket. Put her hand in a pocket and brings out what appears to be a bag of Star Bits and place it on top of the basket. After all that, she gets up. Slowly looking at the basket, turns around, and runs away.

I can hear her crying as she runs away. By all though, I don't even know who she is. And I can't seem to see her face since she hooded herself to keep her face cover in a shadow. I came out of my hiding and look in the basket. It appears to be a baby blue yoshi. I know that I'm surprised as I can feel my eyes widen. A baby, abandoned in the middle of the rain. As I look at the baby, I notice he's been looking at me back. I'm not really good with babies to be honest, so I don't really know what to do next.

Suddenly, I felt a strange and yet very familiar aura. Took me a short while to know that the aura I felt came from the baby. But this is very confusing, even for me.

I'll just assume that the woman I saw earlier is the mother of this baby. But what I want to know is, just who was she and who this baby is. Then I felt a grab on my finger, that I see the baby grab it and gave off a smile. Along with that, I also felt the aura getting stronger and stronger and realized it's the power of the stars. Maybe this is the 'someone' I'm supposed to look over. Then I've remembered the details of my mission that I'm not supposed to be seen by anyone. I've realized that I've screwed up. But maybe it's just a minor damage so hopefully he won't see me.I've got up and knocked the front door and quickly disappear in thin air and reappear in hiding nearby as I look in the view of the front door. Then after awhile, the door open and came out a young looking yoshi. She seemly motherly, but something tells me something can go wrong in the future for this child.

And she takes the basket and took the kid in and closed the door.

Afterwards, I got out of hiding and went back into town. I just remembered something which is the letter I got came along with a key and a map. So, I followed the map. In the end, it appears to be a lodge on a hill outside of the village. I unlock the door and went inside. As I turn on the light, everything seems so well made. The house has a fireplace, the kitchen, the study, a restroom, and a bedroom.So, that's it. That's how my day was. I'm just too tired to look around due to the train ride. So I'm heading to bed.There are so many questions I want ask and have them all answer. And most importantly, what is going on around here? Tomorrow, I'm going out to find the answer.

Skull Koopa


End file.
